Menteur
by Dawny-chan
Summary: "A travers les souvenirs des gens, je peux vivre éternellement" "Je ne t'oublierai jamais, mais crois-moi, j'essaie tout le temps" LIsa, Yaoi, Death Fic


Autour de lui, les créatures se faisaient plus menaçantes, prête à lui sauter à la gorge pour s'emparer de sa vie. Sans relâcher son attention, Lea lançait ses frisbees pour se protéger et éliminer quelques unes de ces bêtes au passage. Quand il se rendit compte que de plus en plus de monstres venaient tenter leur chance pour s'emparer de son cœur si lumineux, le « petit démon du Jardin » – surnom qui lui avait été donné par les habitants du Jardin Radieux – se mit à courir pour leur échapper. Il était épuisé par ces jours et ces jours de combats et de fuites, par la recherche d'autres habitants dans la même galère que lui, par le stress omniprésent d'être seul au monde, par le manque de sommeil et de nourriture. Souvent, il se demandait à quoi ceci servait : il n'avait pas vu une seule âme vivante autre que ces horribles créatures noire aux yeux jaunes qui semblaient agir uniquement pas instinct, sans une autre forme de conscience ...

Sans trop vouloir se l'avouer, Lea n'avait pas peur, il était terrifié : qu'est-ce qui allait se passer s'il mourrait, lui aussi ? Le Jardin Radieux allait-il disparaître dans les ténèbres et tomber dans l'oubli ? Allait-il aussi sombrer dans l'oubli, lui qui voulait être immortel à travers les souvenirs des gens qu'il avait rencontrés ?

Il s'efforça de ne plus y penser, se concentrant sur son objectif du moment : sauver sa peau. Lea se retourna quelques secondes pour voir l'avance qu'il avait sur ses poursuivants avant d'attraper la partie horizontale d'un réverbère brisé pour se hisser sur un balcon qui tenait encore, par on ne sait quel miracle. Une fois sur son refuge, il se permit une petite pause, le temps de reprendre son souffle et d'observer les environs pour trouver un endroit éventuel où il pourrait se reposer. Forçant sur ses bras fatigués par l'effort incessant, il se hissa sur le toit à l'aide de la gouttière à moitié tordue qui semblait avoir envie de se libérer de l'emprise des vis qui la maintenaient au mur. Derrière lui, les monstres arrivaient, encore plus nombreux, certainement attirés par le fait que cette « proie » bougeait encore, contrairement aux autres qu'ils avaient dû rencontrer plus tôt. Ils tentèrent d'escalader le mur pour rejoindre leur futur festin, sans parvenir à trouver de prises sur le mur quasiment lisse de la maison.

Profitant de l'incapacité de ses poursuivants à grimper aux murs et espérant que ces monstres n'existent pas en version volante, Lea reprit sa course, faisant abstraction des courbatures qui gênaient tous ses mouvements. Alors qu'il était près des fortifications, une bourrasque glacée manqua de le faire tomber au pied de la muraille, à la merci des monstres. Une odeur se mit à flotter dans les airs : âpre, désagréable, de mauvaise augure : il allait pleuvoir. Même si la pluie lui permettait de faire disparaître son odeur et ses traces, elle risquait de le faire tomber malade et donc de l'affaiblir, ce qui réduirait considérablement ses chances de survie. Il resserra un peu plus son keffieh jaune autour de son cou alors que les premières gouttes tombaient, et sauta sur le rempart. Une fois mis à l'abri des monstres, il s'autorisa un regard en arrière : les créatures étaient toutes reparties, persuadées que leur « proie » avaient disparu. Pour le coup, Lea bénit la pluie avant de s'asseoir contre un mur à l'abri des gouttes d'eau pour profiter de ce répit pour reposer un peu ses muscles fatigués.

Les genoux contre sa poitrine, Lea tentait de se réchauffer, sans grand succès. Ça faisait plus d'une semaine que le Jardin Radieux était plongé dans les ténèbres, une semaine qu'il ne faisait que se battre pour survivre, une semaine qu'il fuyait, une semaine que son meilleur ami avait été capturé par une de ces créatures, une semaine que son frère spirituel avait été approché contre son gré des ténèbres et exécuté sous ses yeux. Ça faisait exactement sept jours qu'Isa avait été tué. À cette pensée, Lea retint un sanglot avec difficulté et resserra la prise de ses bras sur ses jambes en appuyant son front contre ses genoux. Pourquoi … pourquoi avait-il fallu que son ami court un peu moins vite que lui ? Pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'il se fasse attraper à sa place ? Pourquoi Isa avait-il dit juste avant de se faire attraper « Profites-en pour t'enfuir le plus loin possible » ? Pourquoi avait-il murmuré d'autres mots, plus intimes, juste avant de mourir ? Pourquoi, pourquoi, pourquoi ?! Ne retenant plus les larmes amères qui coulaient le long de ses joues, Lea resserra son étreinte autour de ses jambes, comme si ce geste allait le faire sentir moins seul, comme si Isa était encore à ses côtés et qu'il le prenait dans ses bras pour le réchauffer comme il l'avait tant fait quand ils regardaient le coucher de soleil et que les nuits se faisaient plus fraîches… Autour de lui, l'air s'était encore un peu rafraîchit. Essuyant ses joues humides, il se releva et jeta un regard hors de son abri de fortune pour voir où étaient les créatures. Une fois certain qu'elles étaient très, très loin de lui, il grimpa à l'étage supérieur et condamna l'entrée en emportant l'échelle qui lui avait permit de monter. Au moins, il était sûr qu'il était en sécurité pour quelques temps ici …

Sur la petite mezzanine de pierre de la tour de garde, Lea alluma un petit feu avec les quelques barreaux de l'échelle qui s'étaient brisés, histoire de ne pas mourir de froid pendant la nuit qui s'annonçait difficile. Appuyé contre le mur, sa veste sans manches mise sur ses épaules pour réchauffer ses bras gelés, il se concentrait sur les flammes pour éviter de penser à autre chose de plus … douloureux. Il finit par s'endormir d'un sommeil sans rêves, épuisé par sa journée, par le stress de ces derniers jours, aussi bien mentalement que physiquement.

* * *

Quand il se réveilla, le fond de l'air était encore plus froid que la veille. Une conséquence du plongeon du Jardin Radieux dans les ténèbres, sans doute … En se relevant doucement, il se rendit compte que la cendre avait volé sur ses vêtements et sur ses cheveux, les rendant un peu plus pâles qu'ils ne l'étaient à l'origine. Il s'épousseta un peu avant de descendre l'échelle et de rejoindre le rez-de-chaussée de la tour de garde. En faisant toujours attention à la présence éventuelle de monstres, il sortit de son refuge à la recherche de nourriture. Il chercha une bonne partie de la matinée avant de trouver un tout petit morceau de pain dans une maison dévastée par les créatures des ténèbres. Alors qu'il commençait à le manger il entendit quelque chose bouger contre le plancher en bois, non loin de lui. Le croûton de pain coincé entre ses dents, il attrapa ses frisbees et se mit en position de défense, prêt à en découdre.

Il attendit et attendit encore, mais aucun monstre n'arriva alors que le bruit continuait. Au bout de quelques temps, il se rendit compte que les bruits qu'il entendait depuis tout à l'heure étaient dus à un seau renversé qui tremblait sur le plancher. Un seau … qui tremblait ?! Prudemment, Lea visa le haut du seau avec un de ses frisbee qui fit tomber le récipient, dévoilant une boule de fourrure blanche.

- Qu'esche que… ? fit-il avant de retirer ce qu'il avait dans la bouche.

- Ne me tuez pas, kupo !

Sous ses yeux, un Mog était recroquevillé, tremblant de tous ses membres, ses minuscules bras sur sa nuque pour se protéger un peu plus, son pompon de fourrure rouge coincé entre le sol et son crâne pour prendre le moins de place possible.

- Eh … euh … calme-toi, j'vais pas te manger.

Progressivement, la petite créature cessa de trembler comme une feuille et risqua de relever la tête, ce qui décoinça son pompon qui se balança quelques instants d'avant en arrière avec un petit bruit comique.

- C'est … c'est vrai, kupo ?

- Bah oui, ça se saurait si les Mogs pouvaient se manger … dit-il avec un sourire avant de se figer : ça faisait si longtemps qu'il n'avait pas sourit … comme s'il avait oublié comment faire …

Un gargouillement se fit entendre la boule de poils blanche se releva sur ses jambes, le tout dans un équilibre précaire.

- Tu as faim ?

- Je n'ai pas mangé depuis longtemps mais je peux tenir encore un peu, kupo …

- Tiens.

Du bout des doigts, le Mog saisit le croûton de pain que Lea lui présentait, le remerciant d'un hochement de pompon. Il se mit à le grignoter en vitesse, ce qui arracha un sourire à Lea, attendrit.

- Pourquoi t'as pas fuit avec les autres ? demanda l'humain en récupérant son frisbee.

- Je me suis blessée en protégeant mes amis. Je n'ai pas pu les suivre dans l'Entrechemin, kupo…

- Tu t'es blessé où ?

Le Mog se retourna et montra son aile droite, pliée dans un angle impossible.

- Elle te fait mal ?

- 'Faut pas que je la bouge, kupo.

Le visage de Lea se ferma un peu : avec une aile inutilisable, l'espérance de vie de ce Mog était considérablement réduite. Tellement réduite qu'elle était proche du néant. N'écoutant que son cœur, il fit une proposition au petit être, même s'il savait quelque part au fond de lui que c'était une mauvaise idée: voyager à plusieurs augmentait les risques de se faire repérer, mais d'un autre côté, rester sans contact social trop longtemps allait le rendre fou.

- Tu veux venir avec moi ?

- Kupo ? fit-il en écarquillant les yeux.

- Tu es à la portée des monstres ici.

- Je ne peux pas me déplacer, kupo …

- Ça, ça peut toujours s'arranger !

D'un geste sûr, Lea retira son keffieh et le plia de manière à faire une sorte de sac en bandoulière.

- Tadaaaa ! dit-il en montrant le résultat de son petit bricolage à bout de bras.

- Mais … mais pourquoi tu veux m'aider, kupo ?

- Je sais pas, je fais ce que me dit mon cœur. Tu te mets là-dedans et je te porte, c'est compliqué ?

- Non, mais je vais te ralentir, kupo.

- Et puis de toute façon, j'aurai trop de remords à te laisser comme ça. Tu viens avec moi, oui ou non ?

Le Mog hocha la tête, si heureux que quelqu'un veuille enfin le considérer comme autre chose qu'un boulet que quelques larmes apparurent aux coins de ses yeux. Avec un équilibre plus que précaire, il se dirigea vers l'humain qui lui tendit la main pour l'aider. Quelques secondes plus tard, il était dehors, caché dans le keffieh, porté par Lea.

- Où est-ce qu'on va, kupo ? demanda-t-il en sortant la tête de son refuge de tissus alors que le soleil était en train de disparaître derrière l'horizon.

- Là où les autres survivants sont.

- C'est-à-dire, kupo ?

- J'sais pas trop où je dois aller … mais ce qui est sûr, c'est que j'y vais !

- Dis … tu n'as pas peur de tout ça, kupo ?

- Peur de quoi ? Je suis Lea, le « petit démon du Jardin », j'ai jamais eu peur … dit-il avec son éternel sourire narquois qu'il pensait oublié à jamais.

Il n'allait quand même pas lui avouer qu'il était terrifié à la pensée de cet avenir incertain qui s'écrivait à chaque pas qu'il faisait ! Il avait sa fierté quand même !

- On va se trouver un coin pour la nuit.

- Mais le crépuscule tombe à peine, kupo …

- Trouver un coin sécur' est plus compliqué que tu penses, surtout quand ces bestioles noires sont partout. On ne sait jamais combien de temps ça va prendre.

- Ah d'accord … kupo !

Ils marchèrent dans la ville désertée, combattant de temps à autres quelques monstres qui avaient eu une soudaine envie de se mettre quelque chose sous la dent en les voyant. Sur la place royale, Lea sentit son cœur se serrer douloureusement : les parterres de fleurs ressemblaient plus à des cimetières qu'autre chose, les fontaines vomissaient de l'eau noire, les pavés autrefois colorés étaient gris de cendres et de crasse… cette place qui rayonnait de couleurs et de joie n'inspirait que la tristesse, le désespoir et la désolation. C'était ici que les monstres avaient mis fin à la vie d'Isa…

- Lea, tout va bien, kupo ?

Il ne répondit rien, l'esprit ailleurs. Il revoyait encore les longues après-midi en compagnie d'Isa à manger des glaces à l'eau de mer, à rêver de leur futur escapade dans le château, à profiter de leur insouciance, à faire des blagues aux gardes ou aux habitants, à rire pour un rien…

Plus jamais. Plus jamais il ne revivrait ces instants d'insouciance ces moments si intimes qu'ils avaient partagé en regardant le coucher de soleil, une glace à l'eau de mer à la main…

- Lea ?

Lentement, il regarda le Mog qui le dévisageait avec inquiétude. Ce n'est qu'à ce moment qu'il se rendit compte que sa vue s'était brouillée et que la boule qui s'était formée dans sa gorge était en train de remonter dangereusement. Discrètement, il essuya les larmes qui menaçaient de déborder, pour ne pas montrer cette faiblesse.

- Excuses-moi, on va y aller, il y a un endroit pas très loin d'ici qui est à l'abri des monstres.

- Tu es sûr que tout va bien, kupo ?

- Ne t'inquiètes pas pour ça.

- Mais …

Lea ne répondit rien, se concentrant sur la géographie des lieux : selon ses souvenirs, il devait y avoir un ou deux balcons suffisamment hors de portée des monstres pour pouvoir y passer la nuit. Avec une agilité teintée de fatigue, il grimpa aux murs en s'aidant des rebords des fenêtres, des corniches, des pierres saillantes et des gouttières, manquant plus d'une fois de tomber dans le vide. Une fois en haut, il s'étendit sur le plancher du balcon, harassé par cet effort supplémentaire. Il posa son keffieh à coté de lui pour que le Mog puisse sortir pour respirer un peu.

- On … on va s'installer là, j'ai pas la force d'aller plus loin.

- D'accord … tu vas bien, kupo ?

- Ça va, ça va… J'espère que tu es pas trop frileux, on est trop exposés pour allumer un feu.

- Je suis une fille, kupo.

Au regard incrédule de l'humain, le Mog eut un petit sourire avant de pouffer de rire tout en restant discrète.

- Rigoles pas ! J'y peux rien si on fait pas la différence entre les filles et les garçons chez les Mogs … grogna Lea, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine, les lèvres pincées en un rictus boudeur qu'une certaine personne aurait trouvé adorable au possible.

- On peut facilement la faire pourtant, kupo !

- Nan sérieux ? fit-il avec sarcasme.

- Oui, les filles ont un peu plus de duvet au niveau de la poitrine et les garçons ont la fourrure plus drue en général, kupo.

- Du coup on dit « un Mog » ou « une Mog » ?

- Un Mog. C'est invariable, kupo.

- Dis, tu pourrais pas arrêter avec tes « kupos », t'es en train d'user mes dernières réserves de self-control.

- C'est un toc des Mogs, kupo… Je peux pas m'en empêcher, kupo.

- Tu sais quoi ? Tu me fermes ta boîte à « kupo » jusqu'à demain matin et tu me laisses me reposer. C'est bon, c'est retenu ?

Le Mog hocha la tête et se roula en boule à côté de Lea qui s'était allongé sur le côté, son Keffieh déplié en guise de couverture sur son torse, fermement tenu par les poings serrés de l'adolescent. Lea s'endormit rapidement, grâce à son état de fatigue avancé, mais il savait que sans ce petit détail, il aurait certainement mit de heures et des heures avant de fermer l'œil. Ce qu'il ne savait pas, c'est qu'une paire d'yeux d'un jaune ambré d'une froideur sans égal les fixait sans émotions apparentes.

* * *

- Lea ! Réveille-toi, kupo !

- Hmmm … Isa, laisse-moi dormir encore un peu … On a pas cours aujourd'hui …

- Lea !

Sous l'injonction de la peluche qui lui servait de compagnon depuis la veille, Lea ouvrit un œil avec difficulté. Il eut juste le temps de voir un monstre noir sauter sur le Mog avant d'entendre un cri d'agonie sortir de sa si petite gorge. Les yeux écarquillés d'horreur, Lea recula en trébuchant et sentit la panique le gagner quand il butta contre le garde-corps du balcon. Le monstre le regardait avec envie, les griffes encore couvertes du sang de sa dernière victime. Les doigts tremblants, il mit les mains dans ses poches pour récupérer ses frisbees : il ne laisserai pas la mort du seul survivant qu'il avait trouvé impunie ! Alors que la créature s'approchait dangereusement de lui, il lança un de ses disques de plastique noir qui alla se ficher dans le garde-corps à quelques centimètres de ses hanches, dévié par un éclair argenté aux reflets bleus.

Avant qu'il eut le temps de comprendre ce qu'il se passai, il sentit une poigne forte le soulever par le col de son T-shirt et le plaquer contre le mur, faisant cogner douloureusement son crâne contre la pierre. Quand il reprit ses esprits, il sentit son cœur sur le point de s'arrêter en voyant une mèche de cheveux bleus qui voletait au même rythme que le vent glacé qui venait de se lever. Non, ça ne pouvait pas … ces cheveux bleus, cette peau si pâle, cette odeur si agréable … ça ne pouvait être que lui !

- I … Isa ?

L'inconnu ne bougea pas d'un cil, le fixant toujours avec la même froideur dans son regard ambré alors qu'il relâchait sa prise. Lea sentit une forte chaleur lui envahir la poitrine en même temps que les larmes lui monter aux yeux. Isa était là, devant lui, en chair et en os, comme si rien ne s'était passé ! Seuls ses yeux avaient changé de couleur et ses oreilles étaient un peu plus pointues qu'avant, mais c'était Isa qu'il avait en face de lui, il en était sûr et certain. Sans aucune retenue, il se jeta dans ses bras et le serra fort contre lui, nichant son visage dans son cou pour respirer cette odeur qu'il aimait tant et qui lui avait tant manqué.

- Isa … tu m'as fait peur … recommences pas ça, j'ai vraiment cru que je t'avais perdu …

- Je ne sais pas de qui tu parles.

Sans douceur, « Isa » le repoussa et tendit le bras pour attraper son arme, une large épée argentée hérissée de pics où quelques liserais bleus venaient décorer la structure. Lea le regardait, sans comprendre.

- J'ai seulement reçu l'ordre de te tuer.

Alors que l'arme se rapprochait dangereusement de lui, Lea réalisa à quel point Isa avait pu changer en une semaine … Comment avait-il pu passer du « je t'aime » qui lui réchauffait le cœur au « je vais te tuer » qui lui glaçait le sang ? Voyant la mort s'approcher de plus en plus vite, il fit une roulade pour esquiver l'attaque et sans se soucier de la hauteur du balcon, sauta dans le vide, vite suivit par « Isa ». Il prit ses frisbees en main et se mit en garde, juste pour pouvoir se défendre. En face de lui, son meilleur ami était prêt pour donner un nouvel assaut pour enfin accomplir sa mission.

- Isa ! C'est moi, Lea ! Tu ne me reconnais pas ?

- Lea est le nom de la cible que je dois tuer.

- Isa ! Je ne veux pas me battre contre toi ! Arrête ! dit-il en esquivant une nouvelle attaque.

- Je ne m'appelle pas Isa … et j'ai des ordres à respecter.

Alors que le tueur se rua à nouveau sur lui, Lea esquiva une nouvelle fois et profita de la lenteur de son adversaire pour contre-attaquer en lançant un de ses frisbees. Celui-ci percuta avec violence le métal de l'arme, ce qui l'ébrécha un peu sur un des bords.

- Je ne veux pas te blesser, Isa … Me force pas à me défendre !

- Alors laisse-toi tuer et tout ira bien.

- Mais … Isa !

Alors qu'il lançait une nouvelle offensive, Lea l'esquiva à nouveau, récupérant le frisbee qu'il avait lancé auparavant au passage. Profitant du fait que l'arme de son adversaire était lourde à manier, il contre-attaqua en lançant ses deux « armes » en même temps. L'une parvint à être contrée par le bleu mais l'autre lui érafla le visage, laissant une marque sanglante entre ses deux yeux. Lors de l'attaque suivante, Lea ne put éviter une des pointes qui se ficha dans son bras gauche, lui arrachant un cri de douleur. Il vit une ou deux roulades pour récupérer un frisbee, et le lança aussitôt pour faire diversion, courant en direction du deuxième pour le récupérer. Son bras le lançait terriblement, mais il parvint quand même à esquiver l'attaque suivante, gardant une certaine distance pour pouvoir viser correctement. Le deuxième frisbee fut lancé très rapidement et érafla l'autre côté du visage d' « Isa », formant ainsi une croix ensanglantée sur son beau visage…

Il se passa alors quelque chose que Lea n'avait jamais vu chez Isa : il se mit à jeter ses épaules en arrière, le torse en avant, une expression plus que bestiale dans les yeux. Avant que le rouquin n'ait le temps de s'en rendre compte, il était plaqué contre le mur, étouffant presque sous la poigne de son meilleur ami, sentant une pointe de l'arme lui déchirer le ventre et la poitrine. L'écrasant toujours plus contre le mur, il invoqua un portail des ténèbres près d'eux, laissant les monstres noirs s'approcher dangereusement d'eux.

- Isa … gémit-il en se sentant étouffer, le sang noyant lentement ses poumons de l'intérieur.

- Je vais laisser les Sans-Cœurs finir le travail, tu n'en as plus pour très longtemps de toute façon.

- Sans-Cœurs ?

- C'est le nom de ces créatures. Elles sont nées des humains qui perdent leur cœur. D'ici quelques minutes, tu en deviendras un, toi aussi.

- Hein ? Mais …

Sans laisser à Lea le loisir de plus paniquer, il lui enfonça son arme, la Claymore, dans poitrine, sans aucune gêne. Alors qu'il agonisait, il lui murmura à l'oreille quelques mots, bien différents de ceux qu'il lui avait dit au moment de sa mort à lui, quand il possédait encore un cœur :

- C'est inutile de me regarder comme ça, Lea. Je n'ai pas de cœur, donc pas d'émotions, ni de souvenirs …

- Tu … tu disais que tu … tu ne m'oublierais jamais … même si … tu essayais … tout le temps … Isa … tu n'es … qu'un menteur …

- Tu peux dire ce que tu veux, ça ne peut pas m'atteindre.

Alors que Lea sentait sa vie s'enfuir avec le sang qui coulait de ses plaies béantes, l'épée fut retirée et il s'étala sur le sol, à la merci des Sans-Cœurs. Alors que sa vision se faisait de plus en plus trouble, il vit « Isa » lui jeter un dernier regard avant de disparaître dans un portail ténébreux, le laissant seul avec la mort qui ne devait plus tarder à arriver, maintenant. Quand il vit un Sans-Cœur se rapprocher dangereusement de lui, toutes griffes dehors, il murmura :

- Moi aussi, Isa … je t'aime … c'est bon, t'as retenu ?

* * *

Et voilà mon premier LIsa ! en death fic, mwahahahaha !

Je ne suis pas spécialement fière de cet écrit, j'avais beaucoup de devoirs (synthèse en géographie, dissertation en économie et en philosophie) à faire alors c'était pas évident de se concentrer sur l'écriture


End file.
